Becoming
by ahummingbirdsruffledfeathers
Summary: Picks up 5-6 years after Caroline becomes a vampire. She's living in Manhattan with Tyler. After a certain couple events occur, she finds herself in Paris. With Klaus. Willingly. Everything is going according to her desires until she becomes part of one of The Other Side's plans. Caroline and Klaus find themselves to be helpless against fate, being rendered helpless in general. AU
1. I- Destroy & Rebuild

****** IMPORTANT A/N: Okay! So here is the new and (hopefully) improved Chapter One! The last two chapters of the story that you guys have seen is where we are still going to end up, but the road to get there has changed a little, mwuaha. If you're just now reading for the first time, I had gotten to Chapter 13 before deciding to rewrite the story. This is the repost of Chapter One. Anyways. Before I post anything further, please let me know what you think of this new direction... every review makes my day.**

**Alright, enough chatter: enjoy!**

* * *

**Becoming**

* * *

_"Abashed the devil stood and felt how awful goodness is and saw_  
_Virtue in her shape how lovely: and pined his loss"_  
_- "Paradise Lost" by John Milton_

* * *

** Chapter One:**

_ I always did have a flare for the dramatic,_ Caroline Forbes thought grimly to herself as she surveyed the sight in front of her: papers littered the coffee table- they were her main selling point really- unless you counted woman's intuition.

After weeks of wondering and reverting back to pre-vampire Caroline's insecurities and doubts, she finally sucked it up and asked Damon for a favor. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't said a word once the topic of said favor came into light. Even more surprising was that once his searches proved fruitful (and what a bountiful harvest if the papers had anything to say about it), he even managed to look sympathetic.

Regardless, Caroline was ready to get this over with. Five whole days of moping around and barely contained rage was not good for the self-control she had over her bloodlust. Which made her even angrier. She spent years perfecting such control.

Yes, the papers were enough to seal his fate, but something was still missing. Sighing, she sat down on the couch and grabbed the wine glass she had been sipping from. The intoxicating B negative slid down her throat in a caress. She couldn't help the blood that rushed to the veins around her eyes, gorging them.

What could be missing? What would really send him over the edge? And then it her: _the _bracelet. It was perfect. He always hated when she wore it, saying it was a slight to their relationship. As if he had any room to talk. And besides, it would be a shame to let such a spectacular piece tarnish in the darkness of a box. Something so sparkly should be allowed to gleam in the light: it belonged to royalty after all and she was proud to own something so distinguished.

Resolute, Caroline made way to their- _her_- bedroom and paused in front of her vanity. She rifled through her jewelry box until she came upon the glimmering band. It really was the most extravagant gift she had ever received. Admittedly, she always comparing everything Tyler had given her to this one, small piece of jewelry?

_Because you know that if you would have taken him up on his offer, that bracelet would be a mere trinket and you would be a queen. _The thought came unbidden and there was no point in feeling guilty about it anymore. Not after tonight.

Exhaling, Caroline ended up on the couch again, facing the door. Waiting.

* * *

"Care, what are you doing sitting in the dark like this," Tyler asked, closing the door behind him as he entered their apartment, his voice just _oozing_ with concern. Honestly, if Caroline weren't using every ounce of her strength to keep calm, she would have laughed.

"I think it suits the mood, Tyler." She really did try to keep the disdain from her voice, but he heard it. Confused, he flipped the lights on.

She was sitting on their sofa, with a bunch of papers spread in front of her.

"Seriously Caroline, what is this about?"

Silence.

"Caroline, you're scaring me."

"Good. You should be scared."

More silence.

Tyler was starting to get angry, she could tell. "Alright. I've had a long day at work," he stormed over to the coffee table to pick up one of the stacks of paper, "and your little game isn't very funny...so…" he trailed off, realizing what he was looking at.

She stood up, grabbing a stack as well. She leafed through it as well.

"Neither. Is. Yours," she spat through bared fangs.

Jet black eyes stared at him. They were both aware of the fact that this was the first time she had vamped out on him.

"Caroline-"

"SHUT UP, TYLER."

A cascade of papers rained down on him.

"Care, I can explain-"

"Explain?" she shot him an incredulous look before laughing out loud.

"Explain what Tyler? Everything is reading fairly loud and clear on my end. No-don't interrupt me. Hayley, Tyler? Seriously? After everything, you crawl back to that wolf slut!"

She was in his face now, the veins under her eyes throbbing with the power of her rage. This wasn't the Caroline he knew. This was the monster she had always hidden so well.

"It's not what you think," Tyler started, instantly regretting the clichéd line, "she meant nothing…" he trailed off. He had dug himself an even larger grave.

"According to these emails and disgusting phone messages, half a year is nothing to you. Well, seeing as you're the only one that's confused, let me enlighten you Tyler: if six months with her means nothing, consider the past seven years with me nonexistent." She sat down, her eyes fading back to baby blue.

At this point, his anger had peaked. "Don't act like your innocent here, Caroline." He expectorated.

"Excuse me?" Caroline was honestly taken aback.

"Do you need to be _enlightened_? Honestly, you're so blonde sometimes." Tyler laughed to himself, completely disregarding the black that had seeped back into her eyes. "You really have no room to talk when it comes to staying loyal. That bracelet on your wrist is proof."

Both pairs of eyes zeroed in on the shimmering band adorning her wrist.

"I only wore it to spite you Tyler-"

"STOP LYING!" He was pacing, trying to keep the wolf from taking over. "Why do you think I even got with Hayley in the first place? It's almost been a decade and you still think of him. I'm not as dumb as I look, Care. How was I supposed to compete with that?" he thrust an arm towards the bracelet, his lip curled in disgust.

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. This is between us. You cheated on me. I kept a bracelet- it's a gorgeous fucking bracelet. What you did was wrong and doesn't even compare. You're my first love-"

"There it is," he interceded silently.

"What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Tyler collapsed into the recliner catty-corner to where Caroline sat.

"You have a habit of saying shit like that. I'm your 'first love'- implying there will be more; how _you_ want to settle down somewhere in Ireland with a whole barn full of horses; how _you_ can't wait to see what your life is like in a century from now. I mean, you're with_ me_, you shouldn't have to wonder."

"Tyler-" her voice was soft, compassionate.

"Just don't, Care. Just don't." there was no venom in his voice, just defeat. "Can you just answer me one question?"

She stared at him in response; too confused by the way this conversation was going to really say anything.

"I know it's your job to look at art... but when you look at all of those new exhibits at all of those different museums, are you looking for him?"

If she was having a hard time thinking of something to say before, all sense of coherency evaded her then. There was nothing really to say. Sure, Klaus had inspired her taste for art, but was she looking for him? Consciously no, but she knew the truth even as it dawned on Tyler.

"What I did was wrong, I admit that. We have been through too much over the years for me to do that to you. But, I should have known I lost you the moment I found that drawing. I was so caught up in not letting him take you from me, that I was willing to take you anyway I could- even if it meant that you weren't really mine to take."

"Tyler, I was yours until you went behind my back with her. I love you- I don't love Klaus. I had a choice at one point and I chose _you. _And you threw what we had aside for some two-bit were-slut. So don't turn this around on me. You are wrong and you need to get out before I make you."

Her words did _not_ feel like sand in her mouth, pouring down her throat, avalanching into her stomach. She did not feel sick. She meant every word.

There was no way Caroline was wrong in this. She was a loyal girlfriend. She loved Tyler with all of her heart, but she would not let him manipulate the situation and throw the blame on her. If he had such an issue, he would have talked to her, not bury himself into the one person that would hurt her more than anything.

"Whatever Caroline. I think we both know that there's no coming back from this."

He had hoped the comment would hurt her. She was always trying to fix things. She couldn't fix this.

Her reply surprised him, however. She sat upright, setting her hands on either side of her legs and looked him dead in the eyes without even a sliver of the human side of her. "Leave your key on the counter."

"Sure, Caroline. Anything for you," he spat, making his way towards the bedroom, "I'll just grab some stuff. I'll get the rest tomor-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" He spun to glare at her? His anger could only be held at bay for so long.

"I threw it all out. Now. Get. Out." She didn't. But she just wanted him gone. She'd have Matt get his stuff tomorrow.

"Fuck you, Care." Tyler sped to the door, pelting the keys at her, not really caring at this point whether he hurt her, he was so done with this relationship.

"I'm sure you don't want that. I'm guessing you left Hayley's more than satiated."

She barely whispered it as she turned and strode to her bedroom, slamming the door.

* * *

"Caroline, please. We're your best friends, let us in."

"Go away! I want to be alone," came a muffled reply.

They had been outside her door for at least a half an hour, begging for her to let them in and comfort her.

Elena looked at Bonnie, a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, go ahead. There's no other way we're getting in at this point."

The witch stood back as Elena pulled the handle out of the door, sufficiently gaining access for the two of them.

"What the hell guys? You can't just break my door AFTER I specifically said that I wanted to be alone. Now please, go away."

Bonnie and Elena walked in on quite the sight: Caroline's normally impeccable apartment looked like a warzone. Caroline herself looked like a wild animal.

"Caroline, what happened here…" Elena trailed off as she walked further into the apartment, her eyes in awe at the room around her.

Clothes, and not just Tyler's, were carelessly stacked in multiple piles across the living room. Jewelry and shoes and bags had their own respective groupings. On the coffee table were stacks of photos: the scissors in the blonde's hand alluded to what was going to become of them.

"I was angry."

Caroline's tight-lipped reply was unsettling to the other two girls.

"Look, Care, I know what Tyler did was wrong-"

"Yeah, it was wrong. And I need some time to wrap my head around it before I want to open up to you."

The two intruders ignored her dismissal and made to put the bags of _stuff_ they had on a clear space. Once catching sight of the array of DVD's and chocolate and wine Caroline's demeanor only became darker.

"Are you even listening to me?" she shrieked

"Yes, but we're ignoring you. We're going to have a girl's night and get very, very drunk," Bonnie grinned as though it were the best idea in the world.

"Bonnie, Elena: I get that you're trying to help, but please. Just. _Leave._"

"We're trying to help you Care," Elena pleaded, growing irritated with Caroline.

"If you wanted to help, you would leave. But since my words always seem to fall on deaf ears, you guys can see yourselves out."

Caroline then spun around and made for her bedroom, leaving her best friends stunned.

Bonnie spoke up first, "Fine. Have it your way. Come to us when you get over yourself."

"That will take a while," Caroline hollered from the depths of the master suite, "I will when you do, yet I don't think you'll ever get over being a self-righteous witch anytime soon."

* * *

"What the hell?" Bonnie looked to Elena.

"I think…" Elena trailed off, a worried look on her face.

"She's flipped the switch." It came out like a whisper.

* * *

She sat there until she heard them leave. She couldn't deal with them tonight. They think she flipped the switch? Well good, maybe she should! Honestly she was just trying to stay angry. Anger meant she wasn't in pain. And if she waivered in her defense for even a second, she would feel so much pain.

Her Tyler: the guy she transitioned with and helped and was there for even after he almost killed her twice treated her like nothing. Yeah, there wasn't that roaring passion there anymore, but they were comfortable and happy together. Apparently, stability and a _life_ weren't things he wanted from her…

Then there were her friends. Sometimes it really did feel like they never listened to her. Whenever she had a problem it was like they dismissed it. Did they think that because she had so much control and was normally all smiles that she was perpetually okay? After a lifetime of friendship how did they not _see _who she was? And they always seemed to choice her moods or opinions- like they had any room to talk: a ripper, a self-proclaimed bad guy, a not so good witch, and a doppelgänger who managed to string two guys along for years and flip her humanity switch off. She was always supportive and _there_ whenever she was needed, why was it so hard to get the same thing in return?

What was this flaw that everyone noticed but her? Why was she never number one? Why was she always trying to please? She was an immortal being. She was beautiful- she knew it. She had all of this power and yet she was always so weak and lonely…

"No," she spat at her reflection. She would not let the thoughts of Caroline the human fester in her skull- not over the actions of others. . Inhaling, she let the bloodlust wash over her. Black eyes and lowered fangs- this is who she was. She smiled sadly. She was a creature of the night.

You would think that after almost six years, she would have figured out this vamp thing by now. Alas, she was blinded by what it meant to be human. Even the thought made her shiver. She could have the whole world cowering at her feet. She could be a fucking queen. The bracelet on her wrist caught her eye. "Well if the bracelet fits…" she mused.

This time, the thoughts of him came unbidden and without a tinge of regret.

He saw her. And tonight she wanted to be seen.

She walked over towards the shower, discarding her clothes along the way.

* * *

It was true that over the years, she had kept tabs on most of the more prestigious art galleries and museums of the world. After a quick Google search and a phone call later, Caroline sat crossed-legged in front of her closet debating on what to wear to an art showing.

The Gagosian on Madison Avenue was her intended location. The Fates must have been weaving the threads of fate in her favor, because he just happened to be in her city on the very night she was looking for him.

Yet, what does one wear to an art showing where the person who is prepared to wait lifetimes for you will be? Sure, she had been to the MET and various museums over the country, but never a closed-door, intimate gathering.

Which brought up another point, how would she get it? It was invite only, and not that she wasn't above compelling her way in, but she wasn't keen on being the odd one out in a room full of colleagues and like-minded enthusiasts.

Glancing at the clock, she scowled at how little time she had. Stumbling to her feet, she flipped through her wardrobe a good fifteen times before settling on a vintage Chanel knee-length dress. Rust and beige, with a low neckline decorated with black flowers and a tiered design, it alluded to a low-key elegance Caroline hoped fit the occasion.

"It will have to do," she mumbled, plugging in her curling iron and downing the rest of her B positive.

* * *

"Name." the man blocking the entrance to the gallery demanded as Caroline strolled (nervously) up to the very white and very imposing building.

"Uhm, I'm not on the list. I am a friend of the artist though." Shoot, this wasn't going well.

He stared at her, a set of thick eyebrows raised in disbelief. Shaking his head he glanced down at his clipboard, completely dismissing her pleading gaze.

_Well this isn't going very well_, she sighed internally. Compulsion was really not something she wanted to do.

"Look, I'm sure you're a pleasant enough girl, but I can't just let everyone in who says they're a friend of the artist." He offered seeing her distraught expression.

"I know, you're just doing your job. I think he could possibly be expecting me though," she laughed. Yeah he was expecting her… sometime in the next century. Accepting her defeat and already making up Plan B in her head, Caroline turned to walk back home.

"Wait, are you Miss Forbes?" he pressed, flipping to the back of his clipboard.

She turned around slowly, her bottom lip captured beneath her teeth."Yes…"

"You've had a standing invite for every one of his showings since I've been working for him."

"What?" Utter disbelief colored her face.

"Enjoy your evening, Caroline." He opened the door and directed her to the entrance.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Heitmann, darling, you're too kind."

"Oh please, Klaus, call me Ivana. And after the donation you made to our charity last month, it's the least I can do!" She giggled flirtatiously, twirling her champagne idly in her fingers and leaning into his personal space. Dahlia Noir by Givenchy flooded his senses and he tried not to give in to the urge to snap her neck.

"Oh Ivana, what would your husband think finding us so intimate in our relationship!" he whispered controversially, keeping up the façade. Her investment in the new gallery he was planning on opening was crucial.

Her reply fell on deaf ears as a completely new scent wafted past him. Every cell in his body froze.

Whipping around, he zeroed in on her form.

Ignoring and semblance of social protocol, Klaus all but ran to where she was, unable to believe his eyes.

Reaching her, he spun her around, forgetting he was the Hybrid and had some sort of image to uphold.

Her shock was palpable, but she smiled when her eyes met his.

"Caroline." He worshiped her name as it rolled from his vocal chords and fell from his lips.

"Klaus."

They smiled brightly at each other, finding comfort in each other's happiness at the occasion. He lifted his hand from where it lay on her shoulder and guided a stray curl behind her ear.

If they were still in Mystic Falls, he wouldn't have dared. But they were in New York. She had come to him. He knew what that meant and he did not hesitate in his affections.

"Come love, let's go somewhere more private." He held his arm out to her, and she took up his offer with another smile.

* * *

**PM, or message me on tumblr (I try to post updates and each chapter progress there) : my-supernova-girl**


	2. II- Crossing the Sea

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here is the second chapter. It's long, but I think it sets the stage nicely for the next chapter. Keep in mind that our Caroline is still naive to the world and things that might seem mundane to most people are completely new experiences to her.**

**Also, the biggest thanks ever to angelinalovely for making a cover for this story. I love it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Becoming

* * *

_ In all external grace you have some part, _  
_ But you like none,none you for constant heart._  
- Shakespeare, Sonnet LIII

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Private to Klaus meant a ride in a chauffeured car (unmarked and with windows tinted to the point where Caroline questioned how the driver could see through them) to East 55th and Fifth.

As Klaus helped her out of the car, the blonde marveled at the stony architecture of the most expensive hotel in the city.

"I should have expected that you would be staying at the St. Regis." She chided with a smile as they made their way into the lobby, "Let me guess, you're in the Presidential Suite?"

He laughed as they made their way to the elevator, his hand guiding her on the small of her back.

"Well, I am afraid to disappoint, but I decided on the Imperial Suite."

A Cheshire grin donned his face, highlighting his already infuriatingly obvious dimples. Caroline _almost_ swooned at the sight.

"It is surprisingly fitting given who you are. Yet, I always assumed you settled for nothing but the best."

The elevator doors closed around them, making her words seem harsh and too loud in the quiet, confined space.

Klaus chuckled, leaning against the back wall, eyeing her curiously, "I didn't take you as one for such self-flattery, love."

Confusion clouded her mind as she tried to decipher what he meant by that statement.

A startled "oh" came to her lips as the meaning to his words dawned on her. He was talking about her! Her cheeks would have been red if the whole being dead thing didn't end that annoying habit. He thought she was the best…

Unable to find words for the first time in her life, the pair rode the rest of the ascent out in silence.

Once they arrived at his room, Klaus broke the silence with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Caroline queried, taking in the pale blues and whites of the suite.

"I can honestly say that I'm surprised to find you here, with me. I know I gave you a wide berth, but I wasn't expecting you after only six years."

She walked over to where he stood by the bar. He poured two tumblers of bourbon from the decanter and handed her one, his face on hers expectantly.

_The moment of truth, Forbes, you can do this!_ She sighed inwardly and met his gaze straight on.

"It's funny… you're wondering why it only took six years when I'm over here wondering how the hell it took me that long…"

The hybrid stopped the act of breathing. His lips grew taught and a tic formed in his jaw.

"Klaus…?" she was starting to grow concerned and reached a hand out toward his arm. Once their skin made contact he exhaled raggedly, almost caving in on himself.

Without hesitation, he moved, wrapping his arms around her, letting a hand rise to cup her cheek and allowing the other to fall to her back, pinning her against him.

"If this is a game, Caroline, tell me now." His breath was hot against her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"It's not," she was almost ashamed at how out of breath she sounded.

"Then, pardon me," he murmured before his lips inched toward hers.

She steeled herself, preparing for the best kiss of her life. She let her eyes fall shut and tilted her chin slightly, and waited.

Stubble grazed her cheek and the softest pair of lips she had ever felt followed.

"Let us retire to my study. We have things to discuss, love."

His lips moved across the arch of her cheek: they fluttered in time with the stridency of her heart.

She pulled back, and fought to control herself. The space between her hips was currently housing the hottest fire she ever felt and he wanted to talk? The veins around her eyes threatened to show themselves so she nodded and turned away from him, steadying herself.

His study was a dark contrast from the pastels of the living room. Dark wood paneling surrounded them. The comfort it brought forth helped to calm her inner battles.

"Tell me, what spurred this on?" Klaus had collapsed into one of the plush winged chairs seated in front of the desk.

Caroline followed suit and debated on how to answer such a question.

"I don't know. I was done pretending…" she caught his eye and knew that was not a sufficient enough answer, "Okay, well Tyler had been cheating on me with that wereslut Hayley and-"

"Stop. If you're here to rebound, do yourself a favor and leave immediately."

"What? Oh! No! It's not like that Klaus. Well. I don't know. I wasn't happy, I admit. I was so caught up in living a 'normal' life that I deluded myself into thinking Tyler was what I wanted. I'm not mad that Tyler and I aren't together- that's not it at all. I am mostly beyond furious at the fact that yet again, I get cast aside and that he cheated on me! I don't like that feeling. I don't like the humiliation. I was so mad, you don't understand. I was prepared to _kill_ him, without hesitation.

And then he threw _you_ in my face like I'm some sort of emotional cheater or something! Like that excuses his behavior in the slightest! So I sat there for hours and pondered about what would make me happy… what was I missing? And here I am."

They stare: him at her, and her at the hem of her dress. She was more open with him in the last ten seconds than she had been with her best friends in the past… decade?

"You are here… because you're tired of being second best?" his voice tried to sounds curious, but she could here the undertone of hurt.

"And because for the past six years you've been a ghost to me. The thought of you has haunted me, Klaus. Everything I desire now was once a thought you put into my head. I'm studying art history. I'm working at the MET. I'm passionate about all of these things now. All because of you."

"What does that mean, to me? Am I just your muse then? I don't think I could settle for that position, love."

"You wouldn't be my muse. You'd just be mine. If you would have me…" she looked at him now, feeling confident in herself. He was worried she didn't want him the way he wanted her? "Now if you'd stop being the most incredulous moron on the planet and kiss me or something, I would-"

The only sensations Caroline could hold onto were the feeling of his lips on hers. The kiss wasn't harsh or rough. It wasn't delicate or sweet either. It was his way of letting her know that she was his.

It felt like a blanket does when it comes out of the dryer. She was enveloped in the most comfortable sense of warmth. His lips moved against hers and his wands held her face to his. As if she had any intention of leaving this spot. She could think of nothing else but Klaus. She was home.

When he did pull back, he rested his forehead against hers. "I would say that was long overdue, wouldn't you?" he smirked and she giggled.

"Well, if you didn't have that whole tortured artist, "woe is me" thing going on, it could have happened a lot sooner."

"What now?" his tone was a complete one-eighty from the lighthearted one he had just used.

"You tell me, you're the one that always has a plan" her voice equally as staid.

"You're the control freak, love," he countered, a glimpse of his smile returning.

"Okay, okay. Well Klaus. What happens now is…" Caroline trailed off, trying to figure out what exactly she _did_ want to happen. Her brain was still working to process how simply amazing it was to kiss him _finally._

"You owe me a trip _a Paris, non?_" Yeah, she brushed up on her French. And learned Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, German and Romanian. Greek was next on her list: she had been a busy vampire these past few years.

Klaus outright laughed, greatly enjoying her eagerness to traipse the world with him.

"Do you not have a job, Miss Forbes? I seem to recall that being a curator at the Metropolitan Museum of Art is a full-time job."

Apparently Caroline wasn't the only one keeping tabs throughout the years.

"Well, _Mr. Mikaelson_, I am thinking about expanding my résumé. Maybe the Louvre or the Hermitage?"

"_Qui suis-je pour me mettre sur le chemin de ces fameux buts _*" he laughed again, his voice adding another hint of romance to an already romantic language.

"Good. I will go pack then," she started, then felt like showing off just a bit, "_J__e vous retrouve à l'aéroport JKF ou La Guardia*"_

They both stood, making their way back to the entrance of the suite.

"_La Guardia. Parking Lot 7. Est-ce qu'une heure c'est assez de temps, Amour *_"

"_C'est plus que suffisant. _I'll be there."

Caroline hesitated at the door, unsure of how to say goodbye. Klaus was studying a spot on the floor with great purpose, as if trying to work up the nerve to do something. The thought of him doing something made her undead heart quiver in her chest.

"Goodbye, Caroline." He was inches from her face in a flash, his lips grazing hers for a brief moment, before he was disappeared into another room.

"Goodbye, Klaus." She whispered as she approached the hallway, wearing the biggest smile she had worn in years.

* * *

"Forty minutes in Friday night traffic- I'm impressed, love."

Caroline walked up to Klaus leaning against his town car, a black duffel bag at his feet. He eyed her up and down, his eyes widening at the three full-sized, matte black suitcases and matching carry-on.

"You must have used witchcraft, because there is no way you could have packed all of _that_ and still have gotten here on time."

Setting the carry-on in front of her, Caroline grinned at his observation, "Maybe I was already packed." It was true. She had planned on relocating anyway, possibly heading to Chicago or Seattle: Manhattan had run its course for the time being. "And besides, a girl needs to be prepared for every situation life throws at her, whether it be rain, snow or your worst enemy."

"You were already packed? Did you know I would succumb to your beauty so easily yet again?" he clutched his heart in mock pain, "how you wound me!"

Yet again, Caroline laughed freely. This side of Klaus was so rare to her; in fact, she had only seen it once before at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I was planning on leaving regardless of how seeing you went. Now! Enough small talk: I believe we have a plan to catch!"

"Yes, that we do. I hope you're hungry," he shouldered his duffel and snatched her carry-on from her hands and flung it over the same arm, "I unfortunately have no idea what your tastes in food- specifically French cuisine- so I had a couple of items readied for you to indulge in."

They began walking towards the tarmac, Klaus delicately removing the handle of two of the suitcases from her struggling (not that she'd ever admit to it) grasp.

"I don't understand… won't we be eating French food in France?"

"Undoubtedly, but what kind of tour guide would I be if I didn't plan the tour to your exact tastes and specifications. I would be mortified if I took you to _Chez Dumonet*_ to find that you don't like _coq a vin*_."

Caroline's eyebrows rose half the length of her forehead; to say she was impressed was an understatement. She was flattered beyond belief to know that someone put so much thought into making her happy. And she was actually _happy_ without thinking about it.

As they approached the stairs leading to the cabin of the jet, she was taken aback by how small it was. She had always expected planes to be these massive tunnels of steel… not something so delicate. Yet, despite her disappointment, Caroline knew that something that spanned twice her height and only sixty or so feet in diameter.

"Impressed?" Klaus muttered besides her, scaring her from her internal observations.

"Jesus Klaus! Make some noise will you?" she shrieked, clutching her chest.

"Well, I did clear my throat, but its seems the Cessna Citation Sovereign here is more enthralling than my company."

"Actually," she drawled out, making to board the plane, "I was just surprised to see how small it is. Is this normal?"

Upon seeing only eight passenger seats, she clearly deduced the answer to that question and instantly felt like a moron.

"Wowww am I totally sheltered or what?"

The hybrid scoffed openly at her remark, "I would hardly use the word sheltered, love. I believe 'young' is more apt."

"Well, it's a good thing I have you now to show me what I've been missing out on."

Before Klaus could comment on the double-entendre of her words, the pilot and co-pilot made their appearance.

"Bienvenue, Monsieur Mikaelson, Mademoiselle Forbes. Je m'appelle Bertrand. Je serai votre pilote ce soir. Voici mon copilote, Claude. Nous arriverons à Charles-de-Gaulle vers midi, heure de Paris. Des questions ? Non? Bon. Veuillez trouver un siège et attachez vos ceintures, nous sommes prochain dans la ligne pour le décollage_.*"_

The two pilots retreated back to the cockpit, leaving Klaus and Caroline to do as they were told and buckle up and get ready for takeoff.

"Okay," Caroline began once they were both situated and their luggage stowed away, "I think I will get used to the speed in which they talk, but I believe they said we would be arriving around noon, Paris time? And who is Charles?"

The rumbling of the planes engines starting up matched the one bubbling in Klaus's chest. "You got the first part right, however Charles isn't a person: it's the airport in Paris."

Mortified, Caroline buried her head in her lap, groaning inwardly.

"You fancy the biggest moron on the planet, Klaus Mikaelson! It's not funny, it's incredibly sad! Stop laughing!"

Her protests fell on deaf ears and only added to his laughter. Eventually she started to partake as well, not noticing they were moving until she caught a glimpse of the window across the aisle from them.

Quickly, she turned to her own window (Klaus had generously let her have the window seat), and watched as the plan slowly wound it's way across brightly lit pavement.

"Where are we going?"

"We're being taxi'd to where Air Traffic has deemed our location for takeoff. Countless planes are flying in and out of here at any given time. Unfortunately I cannot compel our way into the air, so we might be stuck sitting here until airspace clears up."

"That sounds like a serious job then, air traffic control, I mean. I wouldn't mind learning more about it," she orated offhandedly, distracted by the numerous other planes flitting around them.

"Holy shit, that plane is massive."

A Boeing 787-9 was inching its way down the straightaway, gearing for takeoff.

"Watch." He offered no further explanation, knowing that what happened next was something she would want to see.

Caroline eyed the plane obsessively as it turned on a point, pausing momentarily, and she was able to see the American Airlines logo brandished on its side. The blond noticed how the path ahead of it was clear of any other plane and that it was starting to hurdle down the tarmac.

Before she was able to register what was happening, the plane was in the air. It was such a simple thing- so effortless. One second it was gracing the face of the earth and the next it was embraced among the sky.

Instantly, her mind flew back to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and to Klaus's story of the hummingbird and her amazement transformed into unease.

"What thoughtless creatures humans are," Caroline spat bitterly.

Needless to say, Klaus was taken aback by her reaction. "How do you mean, love?"

"They mock the efforts of those who struggle to take flight- that struggle for life. They make it look so easy, as though to tell birds and all other winged beings that their constant struggle is fickle." She was almost screaming the words, her normally serene face twisted into a fierce smirk, as if she found some sort of macabre inkling of humor at the thought.

He had said to her before, that they were alike, but he had, up until this point, only meant it in a basic sense. However, seeing her demeanor shift so rapidly and to see her capable of such misanthropy… it was unsettling to say the least.

"Does flying make you uncomfortable then? We can always charter a ship- it isn't too late to call-"

"No." she seemed to have been struck with some sort of epiphany at that point. The darkness that shrouded her eyes remained, but she had calmed into her seat, as if pleased with herself.

"Forgive me if I misinterpreted, but you said that humans mock the lives of other creatures by taking flight?" he was honestly confused at the turn this conversation was taking.

"Yes. But we are not humans. And we are not alive."

There was no malice or rage, or even sadness, in her voice. It was resigned as though she was talking about the sky being blue or the grass being green. It was just a fact. For the first time, Klaus was not sure about how pure Caroline's humanity was. The thought was oddly comforting. Despite her naiveté to the world, it seemed his ray of light was not as unawares to the darkness- the reality of life and death- as he had thought.

"No. We are not. But we can pretend to be creatures born of the sky for a moment. Takeoff is my favorite part."

With eyes still glued to the world behind her little window, Caroline watched as everything became a jumbled blur, barely catching an aerial glimpse of the New York skyline before the plane angled to its side.

The sensation of being airborne, even if encased in a metal tube, was amazing enough that she could ignore the popping in her ears and the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

What really did her in was when the plane suddenly righted and Manhattan was laid out before her like a glittering paradise.

The higher they climbed, the smaller the city grew: buildings that towered above her now became slivers underneath her.

Clouds suddenly attacked the window, and all she could see was the darkness of night.

* * *

Four hours into the flight, and Caroline still couldn't wrap her head around everything. Here she was, making her way across the Atlantic; going to some country she'd only ever dreamed about going to. And she was with Klaus. Of all of the people she could be with, she was with him.

She glanced over at the seat next to her. He was leaning to the side, a glass of scotch in one hand with his elbow poised on the armrest. He was looking at her as well, a small smile gracing his lips- the very lips that kissed her only hours before.

She smiled back, unable to help herself. Despite everything that happened with Tyler and being mad at Elena and Bonnie, she was happy. Somehow, it all became background noise.

In the back of her mind, she always pictured that when she finally gave into him, that she would have put up a fight, or made it difficult, or that he would make her work as hard as he worked to earn her affections, but it wasn't any of those things.

Showing up at his art showing was the most natural thing she had ever done.

"What's on your mind?" his question broke through her train of thought.

"Just. Everything. I feel like I am a completely different person than I was even five days ago. And I think I'm okay with that. Which is weird."

She turned away from him, still shocked at how easily she voiced her thoughts to him, and peered out of the small window and onto the dark expanse of water below.

The immensity of it all was unsettling to her. She was supposed to be fearless, eternal and indestructible, yet the ocean held a certain power of her.

"Caroline," Klaus said, gaining all of her attention again, "You can't expect to stay the same forever. Take the ocean for example: the sea is a constant to us, yet she is as unpredictable today as she was when I was born. One can ever tell if she is going to be nurturing and kind, or a roaring chasm, swallowing everything she pleases whole. All in all, she is still loved. She is still feared. She is still the sea. There is a certain beauty to be revered, when something can be that beautiful and that deadly. One would have to be a fool to expect anything less. To be constantly changing and unpredictable- that's the allure."

"Klaus…" she wasn't even sure they were talking about the ocean at this point.

"To me, you will always be Caroline. I know that the time apart has allowed both of us to change and grow as people, but you are still you. Whether I'm getting the version of you I first met, or the version of you that I met tonight, doesn't matter. You're always going to be _my_ Caroline."

Words were not coming to mind. All she could do was sit there and stare at him, with her mouth hanging open. She had been a fool. In less than a day, here he was, making her feel like the center of the universe, when for the past five years she fought the feeling that constricted her heart. All because it's what was expected of her. Elena, Damon, Bonnie, even Stefan would never understand. They didn't want to. In their mind Klaus was evil, no questions. They never saw the guy sitting in front of her. They only saw the monster. Like he said about the ocean, no one was that unchanging and stagnant.

"I'm tired of living my life the way everyone says I should live it. I know this probably isn't the correct response to what you just told me. I don't know how to respond to that. I do know that it is exactly what I needed to hear. I love my friends, I really do. But I know this is where I'm supposed to be. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get it through my head."

A lot of emotions ranged across his face. It took a while for him to gather something coherent to say. It all felt like a dream. He's had them before. Caroline was here though; flesh and blood, telling him that she accepted him.

"As long as we're on the same page," he smirked at her before downing the last of his scotch.

"Very well then," she laughed, her smile captivating him, like it always will. "How much longer until we get there? I'm going crazy, Klaus!"

The way she bounced up and down in her chair was almost enough to kill him. The rise and fall of her chest taunted him.

Quickly snapping out of it he responded with a chuckle, "well, we're about half-way there. Do tell me though, how much French do you really know?"

"_la langue entière ._*" she responded, her accent only showing faint traces of her American roots.

"Oh god, that accent!" He let out a loud chuckle, "First thing you will need to brush up on is speaking from the throat."

"Shut up okay! My accent is pretty damn good given the circumstances." She retorted, playfully shoving his arm.

"Alright, alright! No need to get violent, _mon amour_. You need to embrace the language. Forget English. It will only hold you back. Imagine the words flowing from _ta couer."_ He placed a hand over his heart.

"I don't know. Why don't you just do all of the talking? I'll just smile and wave."

"Oh come on, you're going to be in _Paris_; _Tu vas visiter la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, le Sacré-Cœur, ainsi que la Tour Eiffel. Vis un peu*."_

His face had leaned in closer to hers, their mouths mere inches apart.

"Fine. _Embrasse-moi_," she whispered, and he fulfilled her demand, closing the distance between them.

* * *

They had landed in Charles-de-Gaulle at around one in the afternoon, local time.

Klaus immediately grabbed her hand and they became immersed in all that Paris had to offer. They spent most of the afternoon drinking coffee and eating crêpes along the Champs-Élysées. They had made plans to spend the rest of the day roaming along the Seine, just taking in the brilliance of Paris, but a sudden rain storm left them scurrying to the safety of their hotel.

The Hotel Raphael was a crushed-velvet paradise. Their room felt like that of royalty. Caroline could not stop ogling over the dark wood, the enormous bed, and the view of the Eiffel Tower. She would wake up to the Eifel tower! Her mind was in overdrive processing how suddenly this was all happening.

"Love, are you planning on staying in those wet clothes?" Klaus's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been standing there for fifteen minutes. I can assure that the Eiffel tower is not going to pick up and walk away in the time it takes you to shower."

"Right. Silly me. This is just all so new. I feel like a princess or something," she laughed, peeling her jacket off and flinging it to the floor.

In a flash he was in front of her: his hair sodden with water, hung in front of his eyes.

"You're more of a queen, love," he tilted her chin up so her gaze met his.

"Does that make you my king?" she teased him, pressing her hands to his chest.

"One could say so…"

She shivered, probably from the excruciating sexual tension that pricked along her skin.

Without another word, he removed his own jacket and shirt and kissed her before his discarded clothing hit the floor. It wasn't like before, where he was hesitant. This kiss stole the breath from her chest. It felt like a question, and she was more than happy to answer.

Slowly, she guided him backwards, their lips locked as though for eternity. Once his legs hit the edge of the bed, she pushed him backwards.

"Love. We are not doing this now." He held her at arms length; his chest heaving with barely suppressed desire.

"I don't understand… isn't this what you want?" she crossed her arms around her chest, looking anywhere but at him.

"Caroline. You have no idea how long I've wanted _this_- how bad I want _this_. Now is not the time. I will do right by you. You're vulnerable right now. We will get there. Let's get to know each other again before we give in to _that_."

"You're right. We have the rest of forever. It's overwhelming knowing that I've suppressed these feelings for god knows how long. My body wants to make up for lost time I guess. But, you're right: I want to get to know you now."

Klaus walked around her, a small smile glued to his lips, and headed towards their luggage, pulling a shirt and a pair of clean pants from his duffel.

"In due time, sweetheart. Now, are you going to shower? We have dinner reservations." He pulled a grey t-shirt over his head and paused as he started to undo his belt, looking at her expectantly.

Too caught up in following the motions of his hands, Caroline failed to notice he stopped speaking. "What? Oh! Shower. Yeah. Right. I will go do that! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I have an errand to run. I'll be back before you get out."

"Okay… wait! What do I wear?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Just get out of those clothes." He winked at his innuendo, enjoying watching her squirm under his stare as he exited the suite.

* * *

** Translations:**

_qui suis-je pour me mettre sur le chemin de ces fameux buts_ - Who am I to get in the way of such illustrious goals!

_Je vous retrouve à l'aéroport JKF ou La Guardia _- I will meet you at La Guardia or JFK **(both are airports in NYC)**

_est-ce qu'une heure c'est assez de temps, Amour ?_- Is an hour enough time, love?

_C'est plus que suffisant. - _It's more than enough.

_Bienvenue, Monsieur Mikaelson, Mademoiselle Forbes. Je m'appelle Bertrand. Je serai votre pilote ce soir. Voici mon copilote, Claude. Nous arriverons à Charles-de-Gaulle vers midi, heure de Paris. Des questions ? Non? Bon. Veuillez trouver un siège et attachez vos ceintures, nous sommes prochain dans la ligne pour le décollage_- Welcome, Mr. Mikaelson, Mme. Forbes. My name is Bertrand. I will be your pilot tonight. This is my copilot, Claude. We will be arriving at Charles-de-Gaulles around noon, Paris time. Questions? No? Good. I you can find a seat and fasten your seatbelts, we are next in line for takeoff.

_la langue entière _- The entire language.

_…Tu vas visiter la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, le Sacré-Cœur, ainsi que la Tour Eiffel. Vis un peu_- You will be visiting the Cathedral Notre Dame, Sacré-Coeur (Sacred Heart), The Eifel Tower. Live a little.

_Embrasse-moi- _Kiss me.

P.S. Thank you to MsCindz for clarification with the translation!

* * *

**Alright! That was a long chapter, I apologize. I know that was a pretty crappy place to leave off, but the next chapter will make up for it! I have never been to Paris, but I have done extensive research on the city, so I apologize if there are any mistakes.**

**Anywho! Feedback makes me write faster... soooo review please!**

**tumblr: my-supernova-girl**


	3. III- Amaranths and Strangers

**A/N: Okay so I'm running on an hour of sleep as I post this, and I apologize if towards the end, my exhaustion reflects in my writing. I think that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Becoming**

* * *

_"I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing. Muscles better and nerves more."  
-E.E. Cummings_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_Freaking déjà vu_, a still soaking wet Caroline thought to herself as she stared at the bed in front of her.

Clutching the plush white towel to her body, she inched towards the black box perched harmlessly on the silken sheets. Tucked between the folds of the ivory bow was a card with her name printed in boldfaced letters. The note screamed at her to read it, but the mystery within the box called to her like a siren's song.

She decided to disregard the card, and pulled loose the ribbon. The lid of the box slid off easily as she lifted it, before throwing it down on the floor.

A dress, not that she should have expected anything less, lay upon a sheer pool of black fabric. He didn't even use freaking tissue paper!

The dress was white, and when she pulled it out to see the whole thing, she immediately recognized it. The neckline swooped gracefully across her shoulders, the sleeves of elbow length: a hyperbolized cross-stitch pattern adorned the body, with accents of dotted bands centering towards her navel, and the skirt billowed to about knee-length, All in all, the dress reminded her of a cloud (in the most fashionable way possible). The fabric felt like a cloud, and she realized this was no cheap knockoff: it was the same Ellie Saab dress that Emma Stone wore that one time. She had ogled over this very dress for weeks! There was no way he could have known…

Shaking her head, Caroline searched for the card, hoping it offered some sort of explanation.

**_CAROLINE_**

**_As you finished deleting Tyler from your phone _**

**_I couldn't help but notice the thousands of clothes_**

**_Saved in your pictures._**

**_They are all yours now. _**

Should she be offended that he somehow managed to find every single article of clothing that she wanted to own (all of them high fashion and expensive) and get them for her? Was it an over the top move?

She placed the dress back in the box and glanced around for any sign of her new wardrobe. She worried the inside of her bottom lip, as her eyes fell upon a single flower balancing on the door handle of the closet door.

It was a globe amaranth, which was a flower she never gave much thought to before. However she knew Klaus never did anything without meaning. She would look it up later, but she really wanted to she what was behind the door.

As she opened the door, she inhaled the soft scent of the flower, smiling at how pretty it smelled.

Clothes and shoes fit every spare inch of space in the freaking enormous closet. A crushed velvet footstool sat in the center, yet another card lying on top of it. From her position and vampire eyesight, she could make out the words clearly:

**_If you're rolling your eyes,  
know I expect it.  
But you're not surprised,_**

**_You knew to expect this._**

**_A queen deserves as much._**

She did expect this- hell she even _wanted _it. It was over the top of him to buy all of this for her (and how did he even do it so quickly?), but she knew coming into this that Klaus Mikaelson doesn't do anything half-assed. He is obsessive but he isn't creepy. He has had over one thousand years to learn passion and just as long to be without the affections of a woman. It would be stupid to expect he put anything less than everything into wooing her.

Still, knowing what to expect and experiencing it were two very different things. In the past three years, the most Tyler had gotten her was the generic, Tiffany's engraved heart necklace that every woman in the freaking world owned- not that she didn't love Tiffany's… but it was such an impersonal gift.

Barely twenty-fours into whatever this thing with Klaus was and he had already ruined her for anyone else. How do you experience getting everything you have ever wanted and settle for less?

"I expected you to be dressed by now, love." His breath in her ear sent tingles down her spine.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, Klaus." She turned around, another smart remark falling dead on her lips as she took him in.

How could such a simple outfit render her brain a pile of goo? There was nothing spectacular about a white button-down dress shirt (okay maybe the top two buttons being undone were the cause) and black slacks. Yet, he always looked sinful when dressed up. Like her own personal devil, able to make her wanna sin with just his looks.

"And you should get dressed: we have reservations," the dress from the box in his outstretched hand, eyes on her expectantly.

"Fine. Give me twenty minutes."

* * *

"I thought you said we had reservations," Caroline looked around quizzically as they strolled towards the Eiffel Tower.

"We do. I rented out the entire top floor restaurant for the evening."

Dusk was settling over the Parisian landscape, headlights and street lamps beginning to illuminate the night.

Caroline paused mid-step, looking from the tower then back to Klaus, amazed and momentarily forgetting that he could compel anything he wanted.

"Is this where I'm supposed to roll my eyes?" she cajoled, trying to process the treatment she had been exposed to in the past hour.

"No, this is where I sweep you off your feet," he winked before flashing towards her, and doing just as he said.

Despite her wanting to count how many steps it took to get to the top, or how she wanted to enjoy the lift up to the restaurant, or how she wanted to take the ascent in with lingering sighs, the laughter rolling off of her lips won it all out. His own laughter reverberated through her chest as she clung to him: it never ceased to amaze her how utterly perfect he was when he was happy.

A blonde haired, blue-eyed man (who she swore was related to Matt somewhere along the line) greeted them at the entrance of the lift. He donned a smile when he saw her ensconced in the hybrid's arms.

"Monsieur, mademoiselle," the waiter greeted them, spreading his arm in a welcoming gesture towards the only table in the place.

Porcelain dinnerware sat upon white linens, and basket of still steaming rolls nuzzled between flutes of champagne gave the only color to the pale setting.

What really took her breath away, were the multitude of candles scattered about the room- there must have been hundreds of tealight and pillar candles (all whites and creams) covering every viable surface.

She felt Klaus lowering her to the ground and for a moment she worried she wouldn't be able to stand she was so taken aback.

"It's perfect," she whispered, turning to him, "You're… you're perfect."

She turned back to the table, trying to hide the embarrassment at her words, and walked to her seat.

"Please, allow me," he replied, arriving at her seat in a flash, pulling the chair out for her.

With a gracious smile she seated herself.

"Wouldn't want to ruin such a winning streak with poor chivalry, love."

"I would say not," she quipped, watching as he accepted a very _old_ looking bottle of champagne from the waiter.

"I was saving this for a special occasion," Klaus murmured, almost to himself, as he examined the bottle.

A dull, charred looking black, the bottle looked as if it had been through hell and back. The wax around the stopper (there was no way that it could possibly be cork) looked like bubbling tar and Caroline couldn't even make out a name on the remnants of the label.

"Klaus, that looks disgusting. Where did you even find that?"

"The bottom of the sea, believe it or not."

"And you think I'm going to drink something that was found in the ocean?"

"Ye of little faith, Caroline. This is actually the most expensive bottle of champagne that money could buy. I found this, and many others, off of the coast of Finland a couple of decades ago. They were supposed to be delivered to the royal family in Moscow, but as fate would have it, it ended up in my possession. This is a three hundred year old vintage from the Heidsieck vineyards."

Of course he would own the most expensive bottle of champagne in the world- naturally. But still, the story was impressive.

"I'm going to ask you later for the story of how you came across such a find, but for now, I would very much like to eat." She smiled cheekily at him, enjoying the adoring expression he seemed to acquire when around her.

"Of course," he raised his eyes at the Matt-look-alike, sending the man into motion, "now that that's taken care of, tell me something?"

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Where do you see yourself in thirty years?"

"Um, well, honestly? I have no idea…" she trailed off, deep in thought at all the possibilities before her, "I guess… I guess it depends on you."

_Wow Forbes, way to just lay it all out there,_ she mused, watching for his reaction.

At first, he didn't react- save for his eyes. A maelstrom of emotion swirled within those depths.

He took a deep breath, before looking his eyes onto hers, penetrating her in his gaze.

"Tread lightly, love." He warned, his lips forming a tight line.

Okay, she was getting sick and tired of her feelings getting questioned every step of the way.

"Oh shut up, you stupid freaking hybrid. Stop being so paranoid all the time! I'm here, with you, in godforsaken Paris! I may be blonde, Klaus, but I'm no moron; I know what this means. I came to you, of my own free will, because I was prepared for what this means. You don't get to shower me in clothing and romantic meals only to doubt my feelings for you.

You could have given me those damn tickets and I would have been there within the month. I loved you when you left! And that's what you did! You left! You can't just promise me the world only to take it out from under my feet! I was an idiot back then! The moment you left was the moment I accepted mediocre, and it's entirely your fault. So just stop."

She was panting at this point. Her words shocked her as much as him. Did she really love him back then? _Yes_. And it hurt so badly when he left her with just a chaste kiss on the cheek. She couldn't lie to herself any longer: when he left he took a part of her that she would never get back. And that made her mad.

"Caroline, I-"

"No! Klaus. Your ability to make everything sound pretty isn't going to help. For someone so sure they could win me over, you had no qualms about leaving when the slightest opportunity arose. A vampire threat in New Orleans- really? You have no threats Klaus. You're a coward."

"That's enough!" he roared, shoving the table out from between them, "There was a threat to my name and reputation, I could not let that slide!"

"Bullshit! People can say whatever they want, but at the end of the day you're the strongest being in the world!"

"You make me weak, bloody hell, don't you see that?" the words sounded like his tongue wrenched them prematurely from his vocal chords.

"No. All I see is the man who wanted to be king instead of keeping his queen."

She watched him try to regain some semblance of composure, and knew her own internal battle was visible to him as well.

"A threat to me is a threat to you, you imbecilic girl," he whispered, "if Marcel or anyone had gathered word of my feelings for you…"

"I'm not a child, I can defend myself, especially if you're beside me," she pleaded, walking towards him slowly.

He laughed in her face. "You are the single most breakable creature in this world, my Caroline. Do not pretend to understand the struggle I went through letting you go and knowing you went back to him."

"You practically pushed me into his arms, so don't you dare."

"It was what was best for you at the time."

His lips were a mere hairsbreadth from hers, dinner long forgotten, and a new hunger settled in her core.

"Don't push me away." She sighed into him.

"What do you want from me?" his hand wove into the tangle of curls behind her neck.

"Everything."

* * *

Hours later, they would argue over who kissed who first, but as they laid in each others arms on the floor of the restaurant, wrapped in a tablecloth, it didn't matter.

Caroline was propped up on her elbows, her head resting on Klaus's chest as he leaned against the leg of their forgotten table. A bowl of gelato rested on his thigh, and they took turns indulging in the best mint chocolate chip Paris had to offer.

Thinking back to only half an hour ago, Caroline couldn't help the tingle in her stomach.

_Her dress became confetti underneath his fingers, and it was only fair she return the favor to his shirt and pants. She should be upset that her new dress was ruined, but until his lips stopped ravaging her own, she wouldn't be able to think._

_A calloused hand trailed up her torso, teasing her chest with featherlike touches. She moaned in protest at the lack of attention she was getting._

Klaus handed the spoon to her and resumed his earlier action of running his fingers through her hair.

_They were naked, his weight pressing down comfortably on hers, his hand cupping her cheek. His eyes softened as they met hers, and she couldn't breathe seeing the affection he poured into her._

_"I do not think I will be letting you go after this," he whispered, kissing her so softly she almost cried at the butterflies travelling down her esophagus. _

_She could only nod in response; afraid she would cry at the elation her heart was pounding on about. _

_His lips returned to hers, and she could feel him slowly guide into her._

_If they were any closer she would meld into him for the rest of eternity. Full to the hilt, Caroline could not hold back a tear at how he shattered her soul so beautifully before he had even begun to move. _

_Every nerve ending that his length had brushed upon once entering her was reveling in the feel of him simply just _being_ there. _

_There was no way anything could have prepared her for when he did start to move. She cried into his lips and clung to his shoulders. Surely a person couldn't combust from pleasure?_

_"Look at me, love."_

_Her eyes opened to find his: her hand found its way to his cheek._

_"Klaus…"_

_Then there were no words, only sighs and moans. At some point his lips fell to her ear and he dived deep into her, whispering how she felt beneath him, how she made him feel. _

_Most people would describe climaxing as a euphoric unraveling, but no. Where he had shattered her in the beginning, she had never felt more solidified than she did in that moment. _

_He moaned her name into the spot above her heart before he rolled over and pulled into his chest._

_She could no longer hold her tears in, and he whispered his love for her into the follicles of her hair._

"Caroline." His voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Sorry. What?" she smiled up at him, still feeling like she was floating in a cloud.

"I asked if you wanted to return to the hotel, _mon coeur," _his eyes had never shone so brightly.

"In a minute. I'm still trying to process that I just had sex in the Eiffel Tower."

"You were ravished with every fiber of my being, Caroline. Do not mistake such devotion to be simply sex, for you will never have sex ever again."

"I don't think I could handle such an emotion assault each time we have s- make love?" she admitted, reminding him of her earlier tears.

"I never implied I would always be so gentle," he purred into her mouth before nibbling lightly on her lower lip.

Desire returned and she sprung up, wrapping the linen around her, "Alright, let's go! We have a bed to christen!"

Klaus chuckled, slowly standing; unabashedly displaying all mother earth had endowed him with.

"Let me compel the staff to forget this night, and we will be off…" he trailed off looking around, "And let me find something for us to wear…"

* * *

*Klaus POV

For being such a late hour, the streets were still teeming with a big enough crowd to make him wary.

Or maybe he was looking for any excuse to get Caroline back to their hotel room as fast as possible. Having had only one taste of her, he knew he was addicted to her body as much as he was to her soul.

"Do you want to grab some food for the hotel, ice cream isn't gonna be able to hold me- oof!" a guy cut between their intertwined arms, knocking into both of the shoulders.

"_Sérieusement?*_" she screamed at him, rubbing her forearm, "What the hell was that guy wearing? Look!" she pointed to a cut that was already beginning to heal.

Klaus looked back to find where the guy ran off to, but only saw a mass of people.

The situation felt off and the hairs on the back of his neck rose slightly.

"Let's just get back to the room and off this road, shall we?"

The farther they got from the man, the more Klaus realized how utterly paranoid he was.

Once they made it back to their suite, Caroline walked out from his embrace and over to the closet and picked up the discarded flower he had left for her earlier.

"What does it mean?" she turned her head to the side, examining the petals with a frown, as if they would reveal the answer themselves.

"Eternal love," he stated, enjoying the grin that spread across her face.

* * *

"Did you get it?" the brunette sneered, the words sounding like an oath coming from her painted lips.

"Yes. Don't reckon any of them saw my face." The man, whatshisname, replied with a grin and held up a vile of blood, shaking it ever so slightly.

The woman's gaze lingered on the sloshing blood before returning her focus to the man. "You're services are no longer required."

"What do you-" she snapped his neck before his whining could annoy her even the slightest.

She caught the vile before it flew to the floor, and was out the door before his skull craved against the tile.

Her phone was to her ear and didn't wait for a greeting before the line connected, "Meet me at the Mutter Museum in Philly at noon in two day's time. If you fail to be there, I will begin to slaughter everyone you have ever met, witch."

She hung up and tossed the phone to the ground, already eyeing her next meal: a teenager slumped against the wall of a desolate building. He wasn't particularly attractive, but his expression was pensive and heartbroken.

Besides, as everyone knew, she always loved the brooding type.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Also, "mon coeur means" "my heart" in French. And the champagne mentioned is a real thing, but it really is the most expensive bottle in the world, so... I can't vouch for it's flavor.**

**Anywho! Reviews really do make my day, even if I don't have the time to reply right away!**

**tumblr: my-supernova-girl**


	4. IV- Good Versus Evil

**********IMPORTANT! : In this fic, Jeremy did NOT have to kill Kol to become one of the Five. Kol is alive, but Jeremy is not Katherine still offed him. In order for the tattoo to have been completed, Bonnie ended up doing some sort of spell, which in itself does not matter. Thank you.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I had a huge bought of writer's block and then when I finally wrote this chapter, Word crashed and I had to retype it ): **

**There is not a lot of KC in this chapter, but I think what I have written will hold you over (:  
I've decided to introduce a lot of the major players in this chapter, so pay attention to detail.**

* * *

**Becoming**

* * *

"What the myth founds is a double existence between the upper world and the underworld: a dimension of death is introduced into life, and a dimension of life is introduced into death."  
- Walter Burkert, _Greek Religion_ (on Persephone and Hades)

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

She sat at her vanity and slowly let the final warm ringlet fall from the curling iron.

_There, _she mused, _Perfect_.

After much debilitation she had settled on a pair of black leggings and velvet Jeffrey Campbell Lolita's. It was a little darker than her norm, but she had a role to play tonight. The only thing missing was the perfect top…

She stood from her seat and adjusted the straps of her bra before turning to survey the room.

_I could get used to this_, she smiled as she realized the added height made her seem more imposing- not that she needed it.

Before her, three equally shirtless men were shaking at attention in front of her bed. Blood smeared from their necks down to their navels. If she were still hungry the sight would have been enough to do her in.

"Boys," she cooed, sauntering over to them, stopping briefly before each one and running a sharp nail along their jaw lines.

"I expect this place to be in tip-top shape when I get back tonight, do you understand?" she whispered the last part into the middle man's ear, reveling in his quickened pulse.

They nodded obediently.

"Good. Now get out of my way before I decide to rip you open from sternum to groin." They scrambled like frightened sheep, which is essentially what they were. She would have to replace them sooner than she thought, already finding herself bored.

There was a pile of clothing on the edge of her bed, and she rifled though it until she landed upon an emerald tank top. It was simple, but she really didn't want to show off _too_ much. Her target knew who she was and what she was capable of. She just needed to blend in until she made contact.

The shirt was barely covering her as she sped out of the flat, securing a fitted leather jacket over her shoulders.

She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial.

_"Hello?"_ the confused voice on the other end screamed, a cacophony on noise heard in the background.

Without a word, the call was disconnected.

She smiled to herself, happy that the plan was falling into place.

* * *

His lips scorched the skin above her clavicle, and she could only dig her nails into his back in response.

He moaned into her skin, as if to pour his pleasure into her pores. The slick sheen of sweat coating her skin mingled with his breath and her skin shivered at the sudden coolness it felt.

"Caroline," he whispered, a hand lifting from her breast to cup her cheek. His lips soon followed, and her words did not make it off her tongue before he began to press delicate kisses along every inch of her face.

His thrusting slowed from the fierce assault he had been laying on her. His hips rolled into hers and if his mouth were not on hers she would have cried out at the sensation.

"You're so beautiful, my love." He purred into her mouth before deepening the kiss, his tongue matching the movement of his hips: slow, deliberate, encompassing.

"Klaus," she finally managed to whisper as he moved to praise the spot behind her ear. Her hands clutched his hips and held him as close to her as possible.

His head rose so he could look her in the eyes. Complete rapture stared down at her and she only hoped her face portrayed the same amount of devotion he gazed at her with.

"So unbearable, my love," he paused in his movements, and they both reveled in the feeling of him just being inside her, "I've lived a long life, and this is the only feeling I have never felt." He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips and his loving smile turned into the primal rage of desire he had begun with.

"And what feeling is that?" she whispered, enjoying the possessive look in his eyes.

In a blur, her left knee was on his shoulder and he clutched her thigh covetously to his chest. "Being home," he admitted, pressing a kiss to her inner knee.

Then he was more wolf than man, driving into her so furiously she thought she heard the bed crack. She was teetering on the brink of euphoria, desperate to fall into oblivion, but she wanted to take him down with her.

Quickly, she reversed their roles and straddled him, resuming the delirious pace he had set.

He sat up, allowing his tongue to lavish her breasts as he gripped her by the shoulders and slammed her into him.

Her hands gripped his hair so tightly she was sure he had to feel it, but she could care less. _She was so close._

She gasped, allowing her head to fall back as nerve endings exploded and the most beautiful aftershocks rolled through her hips.

* * *

"What are you doing here, bloodsucker?" A burly, hazel-eyed guy in clichéd bouncer garb spat in her direction.

"Relax," she drawled, holding her hands up in surrender. "I have no intentions of hurting anyone, if that's what you think." She smiled sweetly, something she picked up from the countless times she portrayed her counterpart.

"What's your busine-" before he could ask, she snapped his neck, and watched him to fall to the ground before her. Quickly, she pulled his heart from his chest- just to be safe.

"See? That didn't hurt much, did it?"

She let the removed organ tumble from her hand, and bent over to wipe the blood from her hand and onto his shirt. For a moment, she contemplated on what to do with the body, but decided to leave it where it was: she would be out quickly. Besides, there was no way she was digging a hole or going near a garbage can. It's not like the streets of Atlanta would mourn over yet another dead body.

There was something putrid about this city: it was dirty and hot and right about now it smelled like dead dog.

Alas, she rolled her eyes and pushed the green iron door open, expecting to find a crowded bar. Instead, there were only a couple patrons at the far end. The most overwhelming part of the place was the immense smell: werewolf.

Not bothering to hide her distaste, she slowly made her way towards the bartender, swaying her hips ever so slightly. Even mutts knew a beautiful woman when they saw one.

"Can I help you?" the raven-haired man replied. His piercing green eyes lingered on her chest, before finally meeting her gaze. His shaggy do briefly reminded her of one of her favorite playthings and she smiled brightly.

"I'm looking for someone," her face falling into her trademark sneer.

He studied her for a good thirty seconds before picking a rag up from the bar and swinging it over his shoulder and crossing his arms.

"Your poster exudes confidence," she observed, throwing herself into one of the barstools, "If I were anyone else, I would be intimidated."

The man laughed, relaxing his position. His hands still remained tense, however.

"From experience, I know that nothing good comes from a vampire willingly putting herself in a situation where there are four werewolves present."

"Three werewolves," she corrected, motioning towards the door and drawing a finger across her throat, "But enough idle chit chat: where's Hayley?"

The two werewolves at the end of the bar were standing now, slowly making their way towards her. She smirked inwardly, already planning ten different ways to kill them if it came to it.

"I don't know any Hayley."

"Lying to me is definitely not your best move," she kept her peripheral locked on the incomers, noting their inebriated gaits.

"I've got moves you ain't ever seen, sweetheart."

The pet name instantly sent a wave of revulsion rushing over her. For a second she was human, swooning over the attention of a certain Lord:

_"Lost, sweetheart?"_

Katherine twirled around to find Klaus's face mere inches from hers. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt her cheeks redden. No woman, and even a few men, in their right mind would remain unaffected by the presence of such an attractive and well-off man.

_Still, the dark look in his eyes did not go unnoticed, and she very quickly understood his closeness and charming smile were not meant to entice her._

_"N-no. I was just enjoying the solitude of the gardens."_

_He stepped away from her and she exhaled quietly. It felt, as of late, that every subtle movement she took- even the beating of her heart- was heard by him._

_"A lady should never wander off alone for too long, Ms. Petrova, who knows what monster might be lurking out there." He grinned and sauntered off, his pace slow and deliberate, as if he were waiting for her reaction._

_He knew her name._

* * *

Her anger was renewed and she zeroed in on his carotid artery, his blood thumping lightly beneath his flesh.

"You have twenty seconds to tell me where she is."

"I'm not telling you anything-"

"Sixteen seconds! And if you think you can overpower me, I will gladly show you your livers as proof that you can't."

The last part she directed at the drunkards now brandishing pool sticks. They hesitated, looking towards the bartender for reassurance.

_Pack mentality, _she rolled her eyes internally before deciding to rip their livers out anyway.

Three seconds later, the last thing they saw was the organs she promised dangling before their eyes.

"You're time is up," she turned to face him, absentmindedly wiping her hands on her thighs, "you're lucky dog blood tastes worse than it smells- I'm getting ravenous."

She knew the quip would rile him, and he acted accordingly, jumping over the counter and glaring down at her.

"What business do you have with a lowly omega?"

_Ah, so she's not even worthy of beta status._

"So you do know her, huh," her still bloody fingers traced circles across his chest and his jaw began to tick.

"It would be… very worth your while to just tell me. You even said it yourself: she's a nobody."

The battle between man and wolf played out across his eyes.

"She's in the basement, sleeping." His arms rose and his hands grasped her arms in a move that probably worked for him with desperate wannabes craving the attention of their alpha. But, Katherine played along, wrapping her hands around his neck.

_Stupid move, Fido._

She was across the room and half way down the stairs before his bifurcated head hit the floor, the muffled thud of the rest of his corpse following right behind. She would have to make time for a manicure after this.

* * *

Bonnie stared at her phone, trying to wrap her head around the message she just received.

The low din of the Columbia University dining hall rendered her unable to process a coherent thought, so she quickly made her way across the campus to the library.

There was only one reoccurring emotion that she could focus on, and not for the first time in a long while, the witch felt powerless and scared.

She barely registered the fact that she was seated, before she started hyperventilating: what on earth would Katherine want from her?

The past few years have been a blur of clinicals and cleansing her body and spirit of any traces of dark magic: Bonnie was _good_ again. She was happy. Once out of Mystic Falls, she had lived a relatively normal life aside from being a witch and her two best friends being eternally damned.

There was nothing she could think of, not even an inkling of a premonition to shine a light onto what the doppelganger wanted from her.

Denying Katherine of anything she wanted never ended up well for anyone involved. Too many people were dead today because of her. The only safe thing to do would be to go to Philly and she what she wanted.

Besides, everyone she cared about was completely uninvolved with any supernatural scheme. Odds are, she just needed a spell, right? And at this point, Bonnie felt confident enough in herself and her abilities to perform a completely dark magic free incantation.

Her fear then quelled into strength, and the witch hit 'Return Call'. On the second ring, the line connected.

"I'll be there, but don't waste my time, Katherine."

There was a laugh on the other end of the speaker, and Bonnie almost forgot how alike she sounded to Elena.

"Now Bonnie," Katherine mocked, "why would I waste anything as valuable and finite as your time?"

The line was dead before she could process what that line meant.

Fear resumed its onslaught, causing her hands to tremor as she searched for the soonest flight to Philly.

* * *

"That's so disappointing," Caroline pouted, her eyes never leaving the tiny frame before her, "I mean, I knew what to expect beforehand, but still."

Klaus laughed beside her, his arm swung casually around her waist.

"I like to think he knew it would piss the world off to see how tiny the _Mona Lisa_ is."

"Yeah, you two were probably drunk one night and he confided all his deceptions to you in a moment of intoxicated camaraderie. "

She leaned forward, almost willing the painting to grow in size. Yes, her vampire eyesight allowed her to see it clearly, but still. It was so tiny.

"Actually love, I never met Da Vinci. I may be a man of many talents, but even I could not be every history occurred at once. "

They started walking again, and Caroline smiled at his subtle innuendo.

"What do you think about coming back to the Louvre tomorrow?" she asked, leaning into his form as they walked.

"What on earth would we do instead?" he feigned innocence, pretending to take in the various works of art around them.

"Well, we could get naked and get drunk on champagne and blood…?"

"Why, I've become enthralled with quite the cheeky little minx, haven't I?

His hand brushed faintly over her backside before he took her hand and maneuvered them into a secluded hallway.

"I think this is a good enough spot, love." He murmured in her ear.

"Klaus! Anybody can walk by," his lips on her neck sufficiently weakened her desire to argue.

"It's a good thing we have compulsion then."

Caroline watched as his fingers traced the outline of her clavicle, then fall between the mounds of her breasts. Despite the horrid amount of clothing she was wearing, it _felt_ like his skin was on hers.

His hand came to rest on her inner thigh, outside of the pleated skirt she was wearing. At the lack of movement, her eyes snapped up to his.

"You're the devil," she tried to sound angry but her voice just sounded desperate and breathy. She wanted him, _now._

"I always did fancy you a Persephone of sorts," he pondered as his fingers crept under the hem of her skirt and thrummed lazily at the apex of her thighs.

Desire pooled under his fingertips and Caroline spread her legs ever so slightly, hoping he'd get the hint.

"And if you are Persephone, it is only correct that I, as Hades, must whisk you away to the Underworld and make you my Queen."

The fabric of her underwear was pushed aside and one finger trailed the length of her core. Another finger joined, and his ministrations turned more insistent, never entering her, but still giving her more pleasure than she could tolerate.

Caroline found herself clutching his arms as he brought her closer and closer to release. He peppered kisses along her cheekbones, his mouth resting on her temple.

"Will you come?"

Her head nodded furiously and the world exploded behind her eyes.

* * *

"I didn't think you'd actually show up, witch."

Katherine ambled through the small crowd to where Bonnie was standing.

"Well, you didn't give me much choice, Katherine. What's this about?"

The Bennett witch didn't once take her eyes off of the 'World's Largest Colon' as she spoke. If it was the Katherine's goal to perturb, disturb or throw the witch off-kilter, she should have done a little more research on what irked her: she found the bizarre medical collection completely enthralling.

"And you do know that I'm a med student, right? This is actually helping me," Bonnie said, moving across the room to look at the conjoined fetuses. If anything, the strange exhibit was helping to abate her gnawing fear she fought so hard to subdue on the way to this meeting.

"I don't care," Katherine blanched, eyeing the surroundings with obvious contempt, "Here's the deal: I need a spell performed, and you're going to do it for me."

Bonnie finally turned to look at the doppelganger, "Why on earth would I help you?"

"I have five werewolves outside of Apartment 26D, West 23rd Street, just waiting for a command."

With her stomach in her feet, Bonnie tried to read Katherine's face- she had to be bluffing. There's no way she could control werewolves like that…

"Leave Elena out of this," she hesitated, resigning to her fate, "What do I have to do?"

"The less you know, the better. There is a list of ingredients and a copy of the incantation you need to perform waiting for you on your counter in New York. Once you leave here, you will have exactly three days to complete the spell. Do not ask around for more information, do not try to warn Elena or your father-"

"What have you done to my father?"

Katherine sneered before continuing, "Relax," she drawled out, "if you keep your mouth shut about this, everything will be right in your little witchy world."

'What about Caroline?"

Being coerced into some evil scheme was something Bonnie thought she had outgrown, but watching Katherine's face turn even darker, the witch felt like seventeen year old Bonnie Bennett, struggling with staying good and keeping her friends alive.

"Just be thankful she fell off the face of the earth. I will call you when your time is up with further instruction," Katherine whispered into Bonnie's ear as she circled behind her.

"Wait-" she turned to where Katherine had been heading, only to find the spot vacant. After a futile glance around the room, Bonnie lifted a hand to her temple, trying to ward off a growing headache.

"Great," she sighed as she fumbled around her purse, trying to find her phone.

It was only ten past one, and if she learned anything about big city traffic, she would be wise to leave now, instead of finding a bite to eat.

Yet again, she found herself searching for flights with shaking limbs. What ever happened to the strong, confident witch who faced any challenge head on?

_That girl killed herself, that's what happened._

Bonnie stifled the thoughts before they could go any further. This wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

Looking at the facts, she was utterly stuck: her dad was still in Mystic Falls, Caroline was God knows where… she was lucky Elena lived so close. There was no way she could NOT do what Katherine wanted and save them all.

Trusting Katherine never bode well for anyone, but there was something telling Bonnie- call it witches intuition- that this would end badly. If she hadn't of been so preoccupied with Expression, she would have recognized this same inkling all those years ago.

_And Jeremy would be alive… No! Bonnie Bennett you need to focus! _

Black Magic was most likely a component of the spell she was being asked to complete, so she would have to find a way to do what was requested while still maintaining her connection to White Magic.

Three days was definitely not enough time. Maybe if she could contact her Grams? There was technically no rule against contracting the Other Side. And if it were to _help_ with the spell, Katherine would understand? After all, there had to be a reason she was rushing it along…

As she exited the building, a gust of air hit her face, and tinged with the breath of winter the crispness allowed her doubts in herself and her task dissipate. Clarity washed over her and for a fleeting moment she felt that strength she so missed burst inside of her.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose suddenly, and her fingers started to tingle with the presence of the supernatural. Through narrowed eyes, she nonchalantly scanned the area around her as she hailed a cab.

The ride to the airport did nothing to quell the feeling, though it did end once she boarded her flight. The fact did not lull her into comfort: she was no idiot and knew following someone only succeeded if they did not see you following them. Any moron with rudimentary knowledge on how to work modern technology could track her flight and know where she would be.

The real problem, wasn't if she was being followed, but who it was: Katherine would never be so ostentatious in her actions, and she felt confident enough in her ability to scare that trailing someone would be pointless.

Who else could it be though?

* * *

"Yes, Katerina is in Philadelphia, at some bizarre museum of sorts. Horrid city don't you think, brother?"

He listened on the other end as his brother went on and on about responsibility and purpose and a bunch of other "proper character traits for a man of his age".

Katerina exited the building across the street and below his current perch. For as long as he'd been alive, no one thought to look up, even with the invention of the airplane and skyscraper. This lapse in reason didn't bother him much, as it made his task that much easier.

As the doppelganger got into a black Range Rover, a tingle of magic sent his focus elsewhere.

"Alright Elijah, I think your drawn out soliloquy has penetrated my thick head this time. I now realize my sense of purpose."

With a click the line was disconnected.

What on earth was Bonnie Bennett doing leaving the same building as Katerina?

"Well, my Bonnie lass, let's see what you're up to."

* * *

**Sooo... I'm sure it's fairly obvious who the last person introduced is!**

I would assume you want to know: 1) What did Katherine do with Hayley (I omitted it for a reason- you will find out soon enough)? 2)What is the spell Bonnie has to do? 3) What did Bonnie mean by ''that girl killed herself"? 4)Why the heck is "mystery man" following Bonnie?

**I can tell you that this is what you will see in the next chapter****:**

**Klaus and Caroline discuss feeding habits and what it means to be undead. It's not going to be pretty (:**

**Bonnie contacts Grams.**

Mystery Man weasels his way into Ms. Bennett's life.

**Katherine and Hayley's agenda is revealed.**

Reviews encourage me to write. So please take a few minutes out of your day to do so and make me feel like I'm doing something good here...

I will post sneak peaks and progress updates on my tumblr: my-supernova-girl

3


	5. PSA

I know I suck for posting this, and getting your hopes up, but unfortunately this is not a new chapter.

I am currently about halfway through with the next chapter, but to be honest, I'm not feeling very motivated. I'm not quite sure how everyone feels about my story, and while I know how I want it to end up, I'm just having a hard time getting there.

That being said, the real reason for this PSA of sorts is to inform you all that future updates will probably be sporadic and follow no set regimen. An immediate family member of mine has been diagnosed with terminal cancer and I've been busy with work, school and driving two hours back and forth to take them to treatment and whatnot.

I just don't have a lot of time right now.

Please understand and remember to love everyone in your life.

Thank you,  
Jackie.


	6. V- Who Are You

**Hello lovelies! **

**(********* AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ THE FOOTNOTE: I HAVE A LITTLE CONTEST OF SORTS I WANT TO TRY OUT*********)**

**As you know from my announcement, I have been otherwise engaged with pressing family matters that have been and continue to take up most of my time. Between school, work, and driving nearly 500 miles every week to hospitals, I've been at a loss for time. If that wasn't enough, ****I am very recently engaged ****(yay for good news!) and that will also be taking up a lot of my time.**

**I can't promise when I will update next, but I CAN say that I am very excited to get to the next chapter (:**

**Also, I want to iterate that this story revolves around Caroline and Klaus.**

**HOWEVER, that does not mean that I can't include well thought out story arcs for Katherine and Bonnie (and I love those characters a lot as well)**

**I apologize if it seems that the past couple of chapters have lacked in the Klaroline aspect, but I promise you that everything I am including is all revolving around them.**

**ANYWHO! Enough blabbering, please enjoy, I hope it makes up for lost time!**

* * *

**Becoming:**

* * *

"The soul is an irrational, indivisible equation that perfectly expresses one thing: you. The soul would be no good to the devil if it could be destroyed. And it is not lost when placed in Satan's care, as is so often said. He always know exactly how to put his finger on it."

- Joe Hill, _Horns_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

[KLAUS]

Klaus sat across the room from her. After going nonstop for the past couple of days, he and Caroline decided to stay in. Much to his displeasure, there was a lot less sex than he imagined there would be. Instead, there was a lot of her reading and him watching her read.

"I can't believe you bring all of these with you wherever you go." Her head lifted up and she smiled at him.

"I can't believe you've read that book so quickly," he praised her, noticing how the weathered pages of his copy of _The Art of War_ had been closed and set aside- along with the twenty other books she had whipped through and discarded.

"Well, I've wanted to read these books for a while now, but never got around to it. I'm excited to further my knowledge!" she shrugged as she stood up from her perch on the oversized armchair.

He watched her steps as she glided to the bar and poured herself a glass of single malt.

"You're movements are that of a natural predator," he lifted a hand to his chin, mulling over the image of her in Amazonian garb and flitting through the dappled sunlight of the rainforest.

Her back stiffened slightly and she slowly turned to face him, worrying her bottom lip, "Uhm, thanks? I guess…"

"Take it as a compliment, love. You are natural-born vampire."

"You make it sound like something to be proud of."

"Isn't it though?"

She huffed as she sat back down. He itched to reach forward and push away the stray lock that fell in front of her eyes, but her pensive face kept him still.

For a brief moment he was taken back to the ball his family hosted. She was gazing at his artwork and it took all he could not to let the back of his hand caress her arm.

In this moment, he felt worlds away from her again and Klaus wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"I'm not a killer." She finally stated.

"I never said you were? I just merely commented on your natural abilities…"

"Look, if this is going to work, you're going to have to understand that I don't need to kill people to survive."

Being no stranger to time and how slow or fast it can move, Klaus could feel it screech to a stop around them. Life within their room died on the heels of her words.

"I don't want you to be a killer, sweetheart, but I also don't want you to be a liar either."

He watched her flinch at the term of endearment he used specifically for that reason. He didn't want to hurt her, per say, but he did want to rile her.

"Please, enlighten me as to what I'm lying about, hybrid?"

Now it was his turn to flinch. Damn her.

They have had this conversation multiple times over the past couple days. Normally, he would just shut up once she started to get pissy, but not this time. He wanted her to acknowledge what he was saying.

"A lioness does not kill just because she can, she kills because that is how she survives. She is built for stealth and strength and speed and smarts. She is a huntress. That is neither a bad nor good."

His argument seemed to have caught her off guard, for he watched her eyes dart back and forth as she scrambled for a retort.

"Blood bags have done just fine for me, thank you," was her weak reply.

"The caged lion gets fed pre-packaged meal, as well. Do you find it fair to suppress its nature like so? To watch a beautiful and regal creature reduced to such mediocrity?"

He was pleading with her now, begging to make her understand his issue.

"I'm not a killer, Klaus."

Her voice rang with the sound of regret.

"It is not your fault that Katerina turned you without your knowledge. You were alone and it's not your fault you killed that man." He rose from his seat and made his way to her.

Kneeling in front of her, he continued, "But there are ways to feed without killing. The more you deny yourself, the harder the cravings and the desire to kill are to quell. Look at Stefan: he survives off of animal blood and deprives himself. There's a reason more people don't: we need human blood."

"Why is it so hard to not want to kill people? I drink my weight in blood bags a day! I don't want to hurt people."

Caroline let her hands find his, and in a breath he was back to where he wanted to be.

"Because, you are a huntress, my darling. You need the thrill of the hunt."

Her uncertain eyes met his and he fought to come up with a different approach.

"Have you heard of a succubus?"

"I don't appear to men in their dreams in sleep with them Klaus! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh please, love, a little faith? A vampire is similar to a succubus in that she uses her assets to gain what she wants. A vampire doesn't _have_ to kill, but she does _need_ blood- fresh, pulsating, living, organic- blood. It's the same way a doctor takes blood from a donor: you're just going directly to the source."

Klaus could see her trying to develop an argument against his, but he was right and they both knew it.

After a couple deep breaths she rose a hand to his cheek, "Will you help me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, unsure of her sudden change of heart, but the willing expression she gave to him was enough to take his victory in stride.

"With anything. Now. Let's get you into the shower. Lesson one begins tonight."

* * *

[BONNIE]

She'd been doing an awful lot of lying lately, the witch mused: first to Elena, then to her professors and classmates. Luckily, her school and personal life rarely mixed, or Elena would learn that she didn't have an extensions added to her already fake conference, and her school would learn that she did not, in fact, have a horrible case of the flu.

Bonnie held her mug of peppermint tea in one hand, and carefully read each line of the spell for the thousandth time. There had to be a way to do it without compromising herself and resorting to Dark Magic. Yet, she had yet to find a loophole, and time was running out.

"Alright," she sighed, "one more time,"

_Bound by blood to stay alive,  
Despite the evidence of your demise,  
I beseech to thee, my immortal foe,  
To pick a realm that you must go._

_Nature's balance has its price  
And you've hence been cursed thrice:  
Once with life, Twice with death,  
Three times ye be undead.  
_

_A fourth curse must come to call,  
And even out this perverse flaw.  
For there is no middle plane-_

_Only life and death remain._

_Balance is and ever will be,  
A life for a life, and death the same:  
Blood of another is required this night _

_To watch your soul die or ignite._

_With the blood you are so bound,  
I sentence you to fate so sound.  
Be it death or be it life,  
I hereby end your night-bound strife!_

The gist of it was fairly obvious: a supernatural being (vampire, more than likely) was unnatural and this spell either rendered them human or dead. What confused Bonnie the most was the idea that this was even possible. Could this be the very spell that Silas used for the Cure those many years ago? But it was in rhyming English- there was no way it had been translated from an ancient language…

Despite the shiver that travelled down her spine and the darkness that caressed the inner workings of her ribcage, Bonnie knew this was an entirely new entity all together.

Still… if it was as easy as a catchy incantation and a couple ingredients, why had it not been done before?

"Ugh, this is so stupid!" she slammed her mug down and stormed from her chair. As she started pacing, odds and ends slowly rose from the table, the counter and the bookshelf.

Her tea spilled from the cup and rode the currents of her magic like a wave; the notepad she had been deciphering the spell on flapped on some unseen wind. Various magical items and cooking supplies clanked soundlessly as Bonnie's subconscious fought to help the stresses of her mind.

It was only when she stood in the center of the room and a saltshaker nudged her elbow did Bonnie realize the swirling band of flotsam around her.

"Oh!" she clamped a hand over her mouth and all but fell to floor, the floating objects crashing down with her.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to fight the inky black essence that pulsed at the walls of her veins; waiting to infect her bloodstream and send it's disease to every inch of her body.

"Alright, it's time to contact Grams."

"You shouldn't have contacted me, child."

Sheila's phantom silhouette stood with her hands clasped at her waist and a disapproving glare cast towards her granddaughter.

"I know, I know, I'll be quick: I need help." Bonnie stood from where she sat at the altar of candles and met her Grams' stare straight on.

"I know you do. I can't help you," the late witch deadpanned, sending a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Am I keeping you from something…?"

"Hm? No, no, I just thought I heard Amadeus prattling on behind me."

Amadeus was Bonnie's grandfather, a powerful warlock who passed before Bonnie was born. After a couple years on the Other Side, Grams had found her old lover and tried to find solace in each other's company.

A tingle at the base of Bonnie's neck was barely registered as her Grams continued speaking, "Look. All I can say is that the spell you are performing will do more good than harm. Do it."

Bonnie was taken aback by her grandmother's enthusiasm over the spell: wasn't she the one who warned her what would happen if she strayed too far from the Path of Good?

"But it _feels_ dark, and-"

A dark cloud veiled Sheila's face for no longer than a second, "Some spells need to eliminate abominations from existence. This will right all of the wrongs. Don't contact me again. Goodbye."

The candles at the altar flared and popped, causing Bonnie to shriek as her Grams faded into the Ether.

The tingle in her spine flared again, reminding the young Bennett witch of one important detail: "Grams never calls him Amadeus."

Instead of relief, Bonnie felt her stomach drop. She was about to collapse to the floor in frustration when a knock sounded on the door.

"Coming Elena!" she screamed, scrambling to hide the spell and assume a "sick expression".

"I know you can't get sick," Bonnie started as she flung the door open, "but I still…"

"Evening, darling." The devil himself stood grinning before her.

"Kol."

She was instantly transported back:

"_Couldn't hack it using magic, so you turned to Expression. Coward."_

"_Vampire bitch."_

"_Turncoat."_

"_Pathetic excuse of a witch."_

"_Such potential wasted. Disgusting."_

_The voices hissed around her, cloaked in the dark fog of the Other Side. _

"_STOP!" She had been screaming the same word over and over for what felt like a millennia. By this time, no words escaped her abused vocal chords, but the sound still reverberated in her skull._

"_Bonnie Bennett," a voice broke through the cacophony, and the witch zeroed in on its source._

"_Kol!" she threw herself at him, not caring that he had insinuated wanting to kill her on multiple occasions, "Please, help me."_

_Maybe it was how pathetic she sounded, or maybe he was in a benevolent mood, but he nodded at her and grabbed her hand._

"_Of course I'll help you, just do as I say."_

If her stomach was in her feet before, it was now in the depths of hell. As he burst past her- of course he wouldn't need an invitation, not anymore- tendrils of dark magic wove into her bones.

* * *

[KLAUS]

"Okay sweetheart, you want to find someone that is automatically entranced with you, it makes it all the more easier."

Klaus and Caroline were sitting at the bar of Le Baron, one of the hottest clubs in Paris. The place was teeming with vibrant youths throwing themselves at each other in a mating dance timed out by pulsating techno beats and derogative slurs. It was disgusting, but necessary.

"How do I do that," she questioned, worrying her bottom lip as she scanned the room. The skimpy black dress she wore didn't fit the innocent and scared expression that painted her face.

"Confidence, first of all. You're the most captivating creature in the room. Own that fact, okay?"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Good. Secondly, you're gonna want to keep it simple and stick to a story you know, at least until you get the hang of it. Let's say your name is _Carolina,_" the accented name rolled off his tongue in such an enticing way, "and you're visiting froma small town in America. You can only say the basics of the language. You're here for the museums and some reckless fun."

He finished his instruction with his signature devilish smirk.

"And is that when I compel them?" she look frightened, but he ignored it, knowing if they dwelled she would back out.

"No. You dance with them, let them "intoxicate" you, and then you lead them out of here. The smell of all this catalyzed blood and the sheer amount of it will make it hard for you to control the bloodlust. You only compel them to feel no pain, not to scream, etcetera. It's your choice."

Klaus's words seemed to spark a confidence in the blonde, and he smiled encouragingly at her.

"Now, love, have at it. I'll watch from here. Just remember not to let anyone kiss you. I don't fancy killing half of Europe tonight."

Surprisingly, Caroline laughed at his half-serious joke, before blowing him a kiss and settling at the other end of the bar and ordering herself a martini.

"Perfect. Play the part love," he whispered, watching as a sandy haired bloke wearing bloody leather pants and a button down walked up to his woman.

Klaus heard him introduce himself as Yves.

_What kind of sissy name is Yves? And come on! Does that line really work on girls? Like he's never met an American tourist before._

As Yves blathered on, Klaus began to wonder who was really getting a lesson in self-control: him or Caroline?

* * *

[BONNIE]

"What are you doing here?"

Bonnie watched as Kol started to riffle through the mess of herbs and amulets on her counter.

"Still trying to reconnect to Nature, eh my Bonnie lass?"

"Kol," she demanded, marching over to him and snatching a three thousand year old artifact from his hands.

"I love the way you say my name," he teased, sidestepping around her and collapsing onto the sofa, "But fine, we can talk about us later. Tell me, what are you doing with Katerina?'" His voice grew grave towards the end, and the stare he gave her felt like a threat.

There were two ways to handle this situation: she could lie and face the consequences of him _knowing_ she was lying, or she could just fess up and get it over with. The only thing that kept her hesitating was the matter of whose wrath she'd rather face more: Kol's or Katherine's?

"I'm not sure. Maybe you can help," she relented.

"Excellent-"

"But! This stays between us, Kol. Keep your mouth shut." The witch jabbed a finger in his direction, only causing his to grin further.

He stood up and leaned down, allowing on a hairsbreadth of space between his lips and hers, "Come now- you know how much I value keeping things between us."

* * *

**CONTEST:**

**In regards to Bonnie and Kol: if anyone can guess what the deal is with them, before I reveal it, I will create another upcoming and very important character based on whoever guess is the most spot on. I will also include any KLAROLINE scene (even if it's AU/AH: I can make it a dream or something) said 'winner' would like in any of the upcoming chapters.**

**There will be more hints in the next chapter (chapter six), and I will contact you before I publish the following chapter (chapter seven). If you do not have a FF account, I also have tumblr, twitter and in extreme cases, email.**

**tumblr: my-supernova-girl**

**Please review! They literally make me smile so big my face hurts!**


End file.
